


Floo Etiquette

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus were just having lazy afternoon sex. Then someone had to go interrupt them through floo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floo Etiquette

It was a hot, stuffy afternoon at Grimmauld place. Sirius and Remus were making the most of it, in spite of the oppressive heat: Remus’ face was pressed into the pillows as Sirius slowly fucked him from behind. He pressed into Remus with hard, languid thrusts. They had time to spare, and Sirius wanted to draw this out as long as possible.

His arse and thigh muscles clenched each time he pushed into Remus, reveling in the sensation of that tight heat. Beneath him, Remus was groaning into the pillows, fingers gripping and releasing the sheets with each smooth thrust. Sweat dripped from Sirius, to Remus, to the sheets, and on a day as hot as today, the two men were soaked in it.

Sirius rubbed a lazy hand down Remus’ flank as he thrust. “Alright, love?”

“Sirius,” Remus groaned. Sirius grinned and continued his languid pace. Their hips undulated against each other smoothly, snapping together as both men worked as one to push Sirius’ cock deep inside Remus, then drawing slowly apart.

Sirius raked short nails across Remus’ arse, marveling at the thick covering of light brown hair. “Still can’t believe…how hairy…you’ve gotten.”

One of Remus’ hands untangled from the bed sheets long enough to reach back and grip Sirius’ own arse firmly. “You’re one to talk.” Sirius winced as Remus tugged sharply on the dark hair scattered over his arse. “Like I’m shagging a werewolf.”

Sirius’ bark-like laughter filled the room. “Think you’ve got that mixed up on both accounts, love: who’s the werewolf, and who’s shagging whom.” For good measure, he thrust sharply into Remus three times, grinning at the low moans that erupted from Remus. The body beneath him tensed: muscles sharply defined and tendons taut. 

“Not gonna last…with you doing that.”

Sirius slowed, resuming his leisurely thrusts. He watched as Remus relaxed in increments, and soon enough their bodies were moving sinuously together once more. Sirius let his fingers ghost across the hairs on Remus’ arse again. “Still weird.” He paused, letting his eyes fall shut as he thrust into Remus, feeling every inch of that hot, wet, heat slide and squeeze over him. “All those years…remembering that lily-white, smooth arse of yours,” Sirius moaned. Remus was clenching beneath him in retaliation, squeezing his cock tight with every thrust in. _Merlin_ , that man knew how to fuck a bloke from the bottom.

“Not complaining, are you?”

A shaking hand slid over the sweaty expanse of Remus’ back, before Sirius leaned over and pressed a succession of gentle, lingering kisses to the hot skin. “Never, love. Never.”

“Sirius?”

Sirius didn’t open his eyes, or even remove his lips, at the sound of his name. “Mm, what is it, love? Need to come yet?”

“Professor Lupin?”

Remus gasped and pushed back harder. “Kinky today, Sirius?”

“Wait, I think I see someone on the bed.”

Sirius opened his eyes and blinked. Wait a second. Remus craned his neck back, looking at Sirius. “Did you just call me Professor Lupin?”

Sirius shook his head. “Didn’t you say my name just before that?”

Remus shook his head.

“Well then who the hell…”

“Oh sweet Merlin! That’s them, inn’it? Oh, my eyes! My innocent, young eyes!”

Sirius and Remus leapt apart from each other and began frantically gathering up blankets, which they had unthinkingly pushed off the bed in the heat of the afternoon.

“Not again!” A male, _young_ , voice moaned.

“Blimey, Harry! I could have lived my entire life without seeing your Godfather’s hairy arse!”

“Merlin’s balls!” Sirius was gathering material around him, trying to cover his erection. Like trying to cover the sun midday, he was so fucking hard. Merlin’s fucking, sweaty, hairy balls.

Finally, he scrambled over to the fireplace, the sheet wrapped rather ineffectually around him. As he squatted down – hyper-aware of his painful arousal with every movement – Remus skidded down next to him. He tossed Sirius a pillow, already putting another in his own lap. Sirius took it, gratefully, and covered himself as looked into the fire. There, managing to convey blushes even through the fire, were the faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Sirius’ first instinct was to curse a blue streak at the three youngsters for interrupting his _perfect_ afternoon shag with Remus – Remus, who had to leave _tomorrow_ _bloody morning_ for an Order mission, and wouldn’t be back for _two weeks_.

But he held his tongue, and with a quick swipe of his hand over his face, Sirius turned to the three teenagers in the fire. “Is something wrong?”

All three faces looked around, unable to meet Sirius or Remus’ eyes. “We…” Hermione finally spoke first, “Well, Harry just kind of…wanted to talk. About his dad. And we thought we’d…come along?” In a rush Hermione’s careful composure broke. “We’re so, so sorry Mr. Black, Professor Lupin! We didn’t know you’d be…we tried the fireplace downstairs, in the kitchen, and when we couldn’t find you Harry got nervous, thinking there might be something wrong. I _said_ it wasn’t a good idea to check your bedroom, I _really_ did, but the boys…”

“Blimey, I can’t believe we caught you at it midday!” Remus and Sirius raised identical eyebrows at the remark from Ron. His face stared unabashedly back at them. “I mean, I didn’t think old folks shagged each other that often.”

Sirius banged his forehead repeatedly on the side of the fireplace, ignoring Remus’ tentative touches, meant to soothe.

As Sirius was erstwhile occupied, trying to either split his skull or the fireplace, Remus spoke up first. “Do any of you have detentions tonight?”

The three faces looked confused – Hermione’s more indignant than confused – but then chorused: “No.”

He nodded. “Well, then do you think you could sneak down to the common room tonight? Sirius and I’d be happy to tell you about your father then, Harry.”

Sirius’ mouth was hanging open as he looked at Remus. Was…were they really going to get to…

“It’s just, we _were_ rather in the middle of something, as you saw.”

Oh, Sirius _loved_ that man. He loved _everything_ about that wonderful, wonderful man crouching next to the fireplace with him. If it weren’t for three pairs of young eyes staring at them, Sirius would have snogged – and shagged – Remus senseless, right then and there.

The three students spluttered and nodded at the suggestion. “Sure, Professor Lupin.” Harry’s eyes were comically wide behind his glasses. “No problem. We’ll just…be going…”

The three faces vanished from the fireplace, and the room was still again.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, before bursting out into rueful laughter.

“You don’t floo a man in his own bedroom,” Sirius growled. “It’s not right.”

Remus reached a hand out, tangling his fingers in the hair on the back of Sirius’ neck. He pulled him close, and they kissed, falling back into the languid pace they had set earlier. “Let me make it up to you,” Remus murmured against his lips.

Within a moment Sirius was back on the bed, lying spread-eagle in all his naked, hairy glory. He winked rakishly at Remus, who had started toward the bed himself, dropping the pillow and bed sheet as he went. “Ride me?”

Upon reaching the bed, Remus stared down at Sirius lovingly for a moment, before swinging a leg over him. He settled down on Sirius’ cock with a low groan, and they resumed their thrusts at the exact speed they had left them off. With his last coherent thought, Sirius grabbed his wand and levitated a trunk in front of the fireplace. He dropped the wand and slid his hands back down to Remus’ thighs. No more interruptions today.


End file.
